winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Daphne
Crown Princess Daphne is the older daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion, and Bloom's older sister. She is the Nymph of Sirenix and Nymph of Magix (later the Nymph of Domino) and the teacher of History of Magic at Alfea. Personality Profile Daphne is Bloom's older sister, and the elder daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino. Before the events of Season 5, she was also the last-known fairy to have acquired Sirenix. She was/is the spirit of an extremely powerful nymph, bound to the bottom of Lake Roccaluce in Magix, as she was "killed" (actually cursed) sixteen years before the beginning of the events of the show when the Ancestral Witches destroyed her world and returned to Domino after it was successfully restored in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. In "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom", Daphne demonstrates her resourcefulness; solving Bloom's problem with finding the secret Domino library by giving Bloom her mask. With it, Bloom would be seeing through Daphne's eyes and see Domino as she remembered it before it was frozen. Despite the fact that there is a constant aura of mystery and secrets about her, Daphne was a kind and loving woman, and a devoted sister to Bloom (she willingly sacrificed herself for her younger sister), to whom she acts as a guardian spirit of sorts, guiding her through her troubles with both her magic and adventures, telepathically communicating with Bloom if she has any trouble. Daphne's age remains a mystery, though it is known she was either a young adult or a teenager at the time of her death (due to examination of her pictures from the Book of Fate in the first movie). Along with her age, Daphne's upbringing and her fairy form are mysterious even if she has been seen to be powerful enough to fly without wings, although that could be because she was a Nymph (however it was never precised whether Nymph is a fairy form or just a title). Daphne is later revealed to be a Sirenix fairy, although it was still not explained what was the nature of a nymph and how she could fly without wings. Daphne is not quite emotionless, though often she is portrayed as serious. This is due to the fact that she is only seen during more dire situations. Although, in Magical Adventure, Daphne reveals her more playful side as she acts as a ghost scaring Bloom and in most of the appearances she made she was quite cheerful and was smiling. In Magical Adventure after Bloom frees a fish she was forced to eat, Daphne appears and tells Bloom that when she was alive she also had to eat raw fish and that it tasted horrible. In the Season 5, when Bloom asks about the location of the ancient Book of Sirenix to Daphne, she is seen losing her calm demeanor out of concern for her little sister, since the dark spell that the Ancestral Witches had placed on Sirenix caused her to become a disembodied spirit and she feared that Bloom might suffer the same fate as herself. In the fifth season finale, Bloom had used her Sirenix wish to have Daphne fully restored to her physical body. Daphne and Bloom were finally able to touch each other. This means that Daphne is finally free to live on her home world with her parents and little sister at last and she is no longer bound to Lake Roccaluce or the source of Sirenix. History Pre-Series According to the RAI version of Winx Club, Daphne was one of the Nine Nymphs of the Magical Dimension: nine all-powerful fairies that, after the disappearance of the Great Dragon, controlled the destiny of the Magical Dimension. She was in fact the Supreme Nymph of Magix, being the last and most powerful one among them before Domino's destruction and the disappearance of the Dragon Flame. She was apparently an extremely strong and powerful fairy when she was the keeper of the Dragon Flame. Since in Betrayed! of the first season; Bloom tells Sky that she first saw Daphne on the walls of a temple found at Magix, along with the other Nymphs of Magix, and there was a statue of her in the Museum of Magix. She was also the eldest daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion, and hence the Princess of Domino, as well as the previous keeper of the Dragon's Flame, which was transferred to Bloom at her birth. She might have attended Alfea as a young fairy. The Ancestral Witches, hoping to claim the power of the Dragon Fire as their own, attacked her home world and destroyed it after threatening Erendor into breaking the promise he made to Oritel to protect Domino while the Company of Light was away fighting the witches. To help protect her home world, Daphne had acquired the ancient Sirenix transformation and, as a last resort to save her younger sister, Bloom - and hence keep the Dragon Fire from falling into the wrong hands - she sent her to Earth; a dimension so far away and forgotten that the Witches could not sense her Dragon Flame. However, even if Daphne was ready to confront the Ancestresses, they had previously cast a dark spell on Sirenix, and when Daphne tried to defend herself and fight the Witches, the power turned against her instead and turned her into a disembodied spirit. After this the final battle against the Ancestral Witches and the Company of Light took place. Oritel and Marion, convinced that both their daughters had been killed, defeated and imprisoned Valtor, who had lied to them that he was the one who killed both Bloom and Daphne, in the Omega Dimension. They then fought the Ancestral Witches themselves and were able to defeat them and imprison them in the Obsidian Dimension, their birth realm, but before disappearing the Witches captured both Oritel and Marion, imprisoning them in Obsidian with them, and a wave of dark energy was released from the realm of Obsidian that turned Domino itself into a frozen place and captured all the inhabitants of Domino and imprisoned them as well in Obsidian. After the destruction of her home world, Domino, Daphne's disembodied spirit went to dwell in Lake Roccaluce near Alfea (perhaps because she became a spirit because of the Sirenix curse and the Source of Sirenix is found in Lake Roccaluce), and she appeared to have lost none of her incredibly strong magical powers, though she is only able to leave the lake to which she is bound for short periods of time because of her damaged connection to Sirenix. Series |-|Season 1= Daphne first contacted Bloom when the Winx Club went to Cloud Tower to take back Stella's Ring from the Trix. The Winx were trapped in a fire and Bloom heard Daphne's voice telling her where to go to escape from the fire and return to Alfea. Sometime later Bloom starting having dreams about Daphne who was asking Bloom to follow her; telling Bloom that she had something to tell her. During the Day of the Rose at Magix, Bloom was watching a dance show when she had visions of Daphne dancing. When Bloom made research in the Alfea library she found out that Daphne was one of the Nymphs of Magix who used to be the Guardians of the Dragon Flame but the school library went out of control and and nearly damaged precious books found there. When Faragonda found out that Bloom was looking for information on Daphne when this happened she started having doubts that Bloom was the Princess of Domino and ordered Miss Barbatea to remove all books concerning Daphne from the library. Later Faragonda helped Bloom finding more about herself after she found out that she had been adopted. When Bloom returned to Gardenia after being heartbroken, the Trix followed her and "stole" her powers but before that they told her the truth about herself, that she was the keeper of the Dragon Flame, and that she was from Domino, which was destroyed by their ancestors, the Ancestral Witches, when they tried to acquire the Dragon Flame, and that she had been saved by Daphne who was none other than her elder sister who had been killed by the Ancestral Witches for saving Bloom. She went to Domino in an attempt to find the Dragon Fire, only to meet Daphne's disembodied spirit, who gave the crown of Domino to her, through which she learned more of the destruction of Domino. Shortly before the final battle against the Trix, Bloom went to Lake Roccaluce, where Daphne appeared to her again, telling her that the Dragon Flame will never leave her because it is part of her, like her memories and her identity, that it was because of the doubt she was having about herself that she was unable of using her powers and that she only needed to trust in herself again to be able to fully use her magical abilities at their strongest and fullest potential. She gives Bloom the confidence she needs to find the Dragon Fire within her heart and gain it back to destroy the Trix. |-|Season 2= Daphne remains in contact with Bloom, but she makes very few appearances. She made a shadowed cameo appearance as a young teen in a dream where she told her parents that baby Bloom was awake. |-|Season 3= Daphne is only mentioned a few times in this Season; such as when Valtor speaks of her, and Bloom discovers more of her origins and home world of Domino, as well the three Ancient Witches. She does, however, tell Bloom to find her Inner Dragon while training on Pyros. |-|Season 5= In "The Spill", when Roxy says that she would never have made it so far without Bloom who had been there for her like a big sister, this reminds Bloom of when she told Daphne that she would not have made it so far without her and that she was sorry that she had not been able to do something to get Daphne out of the state in which she was. When the Winx are unable to fight Tritannus under the sea because their Believix powers are less effective underwater, Headmistress Faragonda tells the Winx that they will have to acquire Sirenix and for this they will have to find the ancient Book of Sirenix, but that she does not know its location herself as no one has become a Sirenix Fairy for quite some time. She however tells Bloom to ask Daphne where it is s ince Daphne was the last Fairy to have acquired Sirenix. When Bloom asked Daphne about the location of the Book of Sirenix, Daphne told her not to look for Sirenix because the Ancestral Witches had put a dark spell on Sirenix. This was one of the rare times Daphne has been seen to lose her calm. However Bloom persuaded Daphne to reveal the location of the Book, and she told Bloom that the Book of Sirenix was in the Archives of Alfea. She was later seeing talking with Bloom before the school night dance. She was later captured by Tritannus and the Trix. In "Trix Tricks", she is seen being tortured by Tritannus and the Trix for information about Sirenix. After attacking Domino, Icy turns Daphne's parents into icy sculptures and mentally tortures her by trying to knock them over. Seeing this, she says that she will tell them the secret of Sirenix. In "''Sirenix", Tritannus gets Daphne to finally tell him the secret of Sirenix and later steals her powers and gives them to the Trix as Dark Sirenix. Daphne is still held prisoner and brought to Infinite Ocean along with Tritannus, the Trix and his mutants. In the Infinite Ocean, when Tritannus fails to activate the Emperor's Throne, Daphne warns him of the dangers of Sirenix, telling him that it is cursed and that it will destroy him. This angers him and he imprisons her in a prison cell found below the Emperor's Throne. In "Inspiring Eye of the Fairies," Daphne is still imprisoned in the Infinite Ocean's prison. She connects Bloom via a dream and urges the Winx Club to find the Eye of Inspiration before it is too late. In the Fairy Clock Room of Alfea Bloom has a vision of her fighting the Ancient Witches and how she became a bodiless spirit. In the season finale, Bloom frees Daphne after defeating Tritannus and uses her Sirenix wish to break the Sirenix Curse forever and Daphne becomes a corporeal person again. |-|Season 6= Daphne first appears in the episode "Inspiration of Sirenix". She is seen to be getting used to her body after being a spirit for many years, and is therefore having difficulty moving around without tripping and stumbling. Bloom and the Winx promise that she will get her accustomed to her new life in no time. She receives a cellphone from Tecna with all the latest apps and Aisha teaches her how to dance. Stella then gives her a makeover ready for the celebration of her return later that day. Daphne is embraced by the citizens of Domino during the celebrations and everyone is happy to see her alive. Halfway through the celebrations, the Trix appear, startling the crowd. The Trix say that even though they were not invited to the party, they brought Daphne a "present"; the Beast of the Depths. When the Beast tries to attack Daphne, she becomes frozen with horror, so it's up to the Winx and the Specialists to save her. When the Winx attack the Beast in vain, the citizens of Domino barricade themselves inside the Royal Palace. Daphne is upset that she could not help during the attack and breaks down in tears. She then explains to the Winx that the Beast cannot be destroyed, only controlled and the only person who can control it is the nymph of Domino, that is Daphne herself. While the Winx are searching for the "Inspiration of Sirenix" at Lake Roccaluce, Daphne decides she is fed up with the Beast threatening to hurt her family and friends; and decides to sacrifice her life to save them. The Winx then return and convince Daphne that she can transform and that she will be able to control the Beast. When Daphne transforms into her Sirenix form she is able to control the Beast and send it back to the sea. In the second episode, Daphne is introduced as the new History of Magic teacher at Alfea. In "The Flying School", after the Winx (except Bloom) lost their powers and retreat to Alfea, Daphne states she that she could not think of any magic strong enough to take their Sirenix powers. Later on Daphne starts to have a relationship with Thoren as it seen where they're in the Alfea library looking for information about the Treants. She's friends with Diletta who is the Headmistress of the Golden Auditorium In "Vortex Of Flames" Daphne becomes the crowned princess of Domino. During the celebration, Bloom starts to feel weak from sharing her Dragon Flame with the Winx, and Selina releases the Fire Eaters to attack her. Sky carried Bloom to safety but Diaspro lures him and Thoren to bring her to the Vortex of Flames to throw her in there, telling them that it could restore her powers while it wouldin fact kill Bloom. While the Winx fight back, Daphne went with the boys to stop them but Diaspro throws her in the vortex which angers Daphne and she fights Diaspro back, but she shields herself and the disappears. Luckily, Bloom rises up from the vortex after battling the five-headed dragon with her own Bloomix powers. They both get back to the ball room and help the Winx to finish the monsters. When the celebration is back on, Daphne goes to the balcony to meet up with Thoren and they become a real couple. In "The Lost Library" Daphne and Faragonda finds out that the Trix own the Legendarium. Because of this, Daphne, the Winx and three students planned to go on a trip to Alexandria in Egypt to search for Eldora's Diary, so they can lock the Legendarium at once. The Trix turned the students into frogs, and with Darcy's power, they disguised themselves as the students. Daphne, the Winx, the Trix and the Pixies found the Lost Library of Alexandria and started searching for the diary. In Cloud Tower, Selina awakens the Mummies of Egypt and orders them to attack the Winx. Daphne and the Winx fight the Mummies. In "Attack of the Sphinx" Daphne, the Winx and the Pixies continues their fight against the Mummies, but with the help of Chatta, they were able to defeat the Mummies. Angered, the Trix ordered Selina to awaken a creature more powerful than the Mummies, so Selina did as they say. She revived the Sphinx. Daphne and her group battled the Sphinx, who was in the City of Alexandria to keep it away from the people. As they continue to fight in the desert, they finally trapped the Sphinx, but they found out it was stuck on the Library of Alexandria. Because of this, Bloom flew down to the Library. After their fight, the Sphinx informed them that all their attacks are useless against it. But if they solved its riddle, it would be defeated. Chatta guessed with a very huge number, which took its first chance. Tecna then used her technology and gave the Sphinx a number, but it was also wrong. Chatta, who was stopped by her friends, spoke "ten" and guessed the number right. The Sphinx returned into its place and transformed back into its normal form. Happy, the group reunited with Bloom, who successfully found Eldora's Diary. Daphne's group trace Eldora to lock the Legendarium once and for all. In "Shrine of the Green Dragon" Daphne, the Winx, the pixies and the Trix, continues their quest to find Eldora. They follow the diary and end up in the Great Wall of China. They stop by in a chinese restaurant to ask the waiter, who Lu Wei is. But he does not respond. Due to the Trix's tricks, she and the Winx falls asleep, which gives the Trix time to steal the diary. The pixies fight them, but it is only with the help of Piff that they wakes up. The Trix put off their disguise and escapes. The waiter helps them and points out the shrine of the Green Dragons. They go up to the shrine, but the man inside closes the door for them. Suddenly, Selina sent the Green Dragons of the Great Wall to attack the shrine. With the aid of the man, they defeats the dragons. This helps them to find out that the man is Lu Wei. He gives them an unknown flower and says that it will help them find Eldora. In "Mythix" Daphne helps Eldora and the Winx to find the Fantasy Emerald to close the Legendarium. In "Mystery of Calavera" Daphne, the Winx, the Specialists and the Paladins, go to Calavera to find the Fantasy Emerald. They meet a woman, who tells them the tale of the zombie pirates. They go to the cave and Eldora pops out of no-where. Eldora tells them that the Fantasy Emerald is not there, but in the Legendarium and warns them not to take too long in the book because they might be locked in its fictional world forever. She and the guys wait in the cave until the Winx return from the Legendarium. In "Zombie Invasion" Daphne, the Specialists, the Paladins and the Winx fights the Pirate Zombies in Calavera Island. Specials |-|Revenge of the Trix= Daphne contacts Bloom in her dreams. ''More Coming soon... |-|The Battle for Magix= She helps Bloom get her powers back so she could defeat the Trix. More Coming soon... Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In the movie, after Bloom had hit another dead end in her search, Daphne told Bloom to take her friends and find the Book of Destiny which contained the knowledge of the location of their parents, Oritel and Marion. She gave Bloom the mask she wears, which enabled Bloom to see how Domino used to look before its destruction. In the film's final battle, she aided Bloom and Sky in defeating the Ancestral Witches. Daphne reached out for Bloom, whose powers were becoming weak because of the negative forces of the Realm of Obsidian, and the two sisters combined their magic to attack the Ancestresses. Finally Sky stabbed Mandragora, who was possessed by the Witches, with Oritel's sword and Bloom-Daphne used the Dragon Flame to destroy the Witches and Obsidian as well. After this she greeted her released parents and introduced them to Bloom, whom they had thought dead. |-|Magical Adventure= In the Magical Adventure, Daphne makes two appearances in the second 3D movie. The first appearance is after Bloom "frees her breakfast." Daphne makes a dramatic and rather eerie entrance to tease her younger sister and Bloom tells her how hard it is to be a princess. Her other appearance is when Bloom is telling her that she is marrying Sky. Daphne reacts joyfully to this as she hugs her sister. Other than these two, there are no other appearances of Daphne but King Oritel does make reference to her later on at Havram when he first sees the Ancestral Witches. He states that the Ancestral Witches were the cause for Daphne's death. Appearance |-|Civilian= Daphne has pale skin, long burnt-blond hair and brown eyes. She wears a cyan dress and orange belt with flowery accessories attached on, cyan trousers with dark green stripes and orange on the edges of the stripes. Her stilettos are cyan with orange sleeves. She wears a lime scarf and blue bracelets. |-|Nymph of Magix= Daphne wears an orange mask, and her hair is pulled up. She wears a long, flowing dress. |-|Sirenix= Daphne wears a pale green tube top and a pale blue ruffled mini skirt over pale blue leggings with yellow ribbons tied around them and matching ankle length boots. She has violet ribbons tied around her arms. Her hair has light red streaks, and is tied into a ponytail. Her wings are yellow with green borders. Powers and Abilities As one of the nine legendary Nymphs of Magix, as well as the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame before Bloom and a Sirenix fairy, Daphne is a very powerful fairy. She is assumed to have obtained at least Enchantix before earning Sirenix. Despite having relinquished the role of the Keeper of the Dragon Flame to Bloom, Daphne still appeared to have retained some of its powers, as her magic was shown to be fire-based like her younger sister: throwing powerful blasts of heat energy, generating fireballs and fire-based force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, and even summoning dragons and explosions of varying intensities. She has a mask that is seen to have some magical powers such as showing Bloom what Domino looked like before the Ancestral Witches destroyed it. She is also shown to have other elemental powers being able to use the elements of water, earth and air in her attacks, as shown in Season 6 Episode 8 and she summons it by calling on it: "I call upon the element of..." However this may just be a spell, much like the spell of the elements that Valtor used in Season 3. Uses of Magic *'Flame Spiral:' She forms flames on her hands and shoots a spiraling red-orange and violet flame at the enemy, which explodes in contact. *'Dome of the Ocean:' She shoots circular, blue waves toward the target, which provides them a sparkling, transparent blue shield.' ' *'Dance of Leaves:' She shoots teal and gold beams at the enemy, which blasts green leaves at them . *'Dragon Flame': As one of the most powerful users of the Dragon Flame, Daphne uses her ability in various ways like: healing, power amplification and very powerful Fire Magic. **'Healing': Daphne can heal others simultaneously via the Dragon Flame. Much more powerful healing than Krystal. **'Pyrokinetic Magic': Daphne with her Dragon Flame, can summon rapid fireballs, create flame barriers, summon inferno and even summon the silhouette of The Great Dragon to attack desired enemies/targets. *'Flight: '''She was shown to be able to fly without transforming. *'Long-range Teleportation:' She could teleport herself and others from one dimension to another. *'Power Combination:' To help Bloom defeat the Ancestral Witches, she combined her spirit and her magic with that of her sister's. Their combined powers were drastically stronger than their individual powers. *'Portal summoning': She had summoneda portal to planet Earth to save Bloom from the Ancestral Witches. *'Telepathic-Link:' Daphne shares a telepathic link with her sister Bloom, through which she could contact her in dreams and visions, warning her of dangers and guiding her. Transformation Sequences Trivia *Daphne is a Greek word meaning "Laurel" and "Victory" in Hebrew. **According to Greek Mythology, Daphne was the daughter of the River-God Ladon. She was a nymph devoted to the Goddess Artemis (the Greek version of the Roman Goddess Diana), due to which she was bound to never marry anyone for her whole life. However Apollo, the twin brother of Artemis, one day made fun of Eros, the God of Love who, angry, fired an arrow at Apollo to make him fall in love with someone who would never accept him. He fell in love with Daphne and wanted to make her his bride. Daphne ran away from the young God to escape from his advances, but was too slow. Finally, despaired, she begged her father to protect her, and she was turned into a laurel tree, the only thing remaining from her being her shining beauty. Heartbroken, Apollo made himself a crown out of the branch of laurel tree which had once been the nymph he loved, and the laurel became his symbol. In another version of the legend, Eros also fired an arrow at Daphne to cause her to hate either Apollo, or to hate love itself. ***Daphne from ''Winx Club could have been inspired from the mythological one, as both were nymphs, and both ended by sacrificing themselves; the Winx Club one sacrificed her life to protect her younger sister and the Dragon Flame, the mythological one sacrificed her human body and appearance to preserve her purity. *She was the last known fairy who acquired the Sirenix power before Season 5. However, later in the fifth season, it is absorbed by Tritannus and given to the Trix, so they can enter the Infinite Ocean. *In the 4Kids version, Daphne's outfit is censored to look less revealing, she also is still a nymph, but is no longer Bloom's older sister. *Daphne's human form looks younger and shorter than her younger sister Bloom. *As seen during the first episode of the sixth season, Daphne is not an ordinary fairy, but is the Nymph of Sirenix, the Nymph of Magix and the Nymph of Domino. *Daphne, along with Miele and Diaspro, although not members of the Winx, does have a transformation sequence. *Along with Miele, Daphne is the other known sibling from one of the Winx, Bloom. *Many of her outfits revolve around a sea-foam green color. *Even though her age is unknown, supposing she is at least fifteen at Bloom's birth (considering a fairy has to be at least that age to start Alfea and she has Sirenix), and that approximately twenty years have passed since her birth and season 6, Daphne would be around thirty five years old. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Domino Category:Major Characters Category:Bloom Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Dragon Flame Category:Daphne Category:Season 6 Category:Alfea Category:Magix Category:Sirenix Category:Allies